1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaft-turning device having an overrunning clutch, especially for turbo-machines, including a hydraulic motor as a driving element and a clutch as an element for connection with a shaft to be turned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shaft-turning devices of this kind are known, for instance, from German Published, Prosecuted Patent Application DE-AS 19 56 178 or German Patent DE-PS 27 32 036. In the shaft-turning devices of the prior art, mechanical overrunning clutches are generally provided. If incorrectly serviced and under various possible operating conditions, such clutches are subjected to a certain amount of wear and attention must be paid to mechanical properties during the operation thereof.